


A SOLDIER'S Homecoming

by PrinceCharmless15



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bottom Cloud Strife, Character Death Fix, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Dorks in Love, Fix-It, M/M, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, Top Zack Fair, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCharmless15/pseuds/PrinceCharmless15
Summary: Cloud is drowning his sorrows away at Seventh Heaven on the Anniversary of Zack's Death.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 23





	A SOLDIER'S Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Just a FYI: I do write my fics on my phone, so sorry if things are 'off' I don't have anyone to help me proofread or anything soooo... Yeah I do my best. ☺️
> 
> Anywho, I've been on a Zakkura binge lately. since playing the remake and cosplaying my puppy. so that's how this story was born.

It was the Anniversary of Zack's Death. Cloud is at Seventh Heaven. He's Wearing a Black sleeveless Turtleneck, Dark Denim Jeans and black boots. He's sitting on a stool at the Bar, his eyes red from Crying as Tifa slides him another Drink.

"Cloud..." She starts, but cloud only smiles sadly as he takes a big sip of his Drink. He looks up at Tifa. "You-You would have loved him Tifa." He starts. "Zack was so Bright, So Good. He was my First Friend back in Shinra. My first... Love. And he's gone! He left me... "

His voice starts to Crack as he lowers his face, his hair Shadowing his eyes. Cloud normally hated showing any kind of Emotion, but Tifa was his Childhood friend. So he didn't care too much, he trusted her.

"How did he think I was supposed to go on without him?! " He raised his voice as he banged his fist on the counter, a couple of glasses rattling. Tifa knew he was Crying, but didn't mention it. She just Quietly held his hand in hers. This was the only time of Year Cloud truly showed any Emotions.

She'd let him have this.

****************** 

Blue Eyes Watched Sadly as Cloud falls apart in that bar. He desperately wants to go down there, comfort him, hold him in his arms. Tell him how much he loves him. He reaches his hand out towards the crystal clear pool that reflects the image of Cloud.

"Cloud..." He whispers softly. He was Hurting seeing his best friend so Miserable. He knew Cloud wasn't really living his Life. And knew it was all because of Him.

"You.... really love him, Don't you Zack?" A voice behind him says, a gloved hand placing itself on his shoulder.

Zack turns around to see Angeal, he smiles at the sight of his mentor but then frowns at Cloud's Mention. "I do, so much. but.... he's miserable and it's all my Fault. He can't move on with his life, he's not happy." He turns back to the pool, to watch as Tifa sits in the stool next to Cloud. She holds him in her arms as he silently Cries. 

Angeal crosses his arms and sighs, A small smile quirking up his lips. "Then, go make him happy kid." Angeal simply says, as if they aren't you know dead. With a Quickness, Zack whirls his head around to look at his mentor. His blue eye Wide, as if he'd grown a second Head.

"Wait! What?!" Zack asks incredibly Confused. " You Clearly worship the ground that boy walks on. I could see how much you loved him, even back then. So go be happy, you two deserve it. You two deserve a Second chance together." Angeal says Affectionately.

" B-But what about- "

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We'll be happy as long as you're happy." A brown haired girl says as she appears from behind Angeal. Her hands clasped behind her back.

"Aerith....." Zack whispers.

"We'll miss you, but I think he needs you alot more. Cloud deserves happiness...and so do you." Tears bubble up in her eyes but she smiles.

"Now get going, you don't wanna keep him waiting." Angeal says smiling. Zack nods before quickly hugging them both at the same time. "Thank you. Both of you." Zack Whispers before Quickly disappearing, a shit eating Grin on his face.

_Hold on Cloud, I'm on my way._

******************

The Bar is mostly Empty now, Except for Cloud and Tifa. The Clock chimes, signaling it's Midnight and time to close up the bar. " Do you need help getting home?" Tifa asks as they pull apart. Cloud rubs his eyes and starts to get up. "No... I'll be fine. And Tifa....than you." He says as he turns to leave.

" No problem Cloud, Happy to help." She says smiling as she gets up to grab a rag.

Then it's quiet for a moment, before the door is thrown open. The bell chiming above it. "I'm sorry but we're closed now. Please come back tomorrow." Tifa says, then she hears a gasp. She looks up to see Cloud frozen at the Entrance, a tall, handsome dark haired man standing before him.

Cloud couldn't believe who he was looking at right now.

Zack. Was this really his Zack?

Or, was this some sick hallucination brought on by the Alcohol. Either way, his heart couldn't handle the games his mind was playing with him right now. Cloud hardens his face and sighs, as he walks toward the 'Zack illusion', expecting it to Vanish.

"I really don't have time for Games!" He walks into the man, but is met with a hard, solid chest. Cloud steps back, rubbing his forehead as his mako blue eyes widen in Surprise. The taller man smiles down at cloud.

"Hey Cloudy! Miss me?" He asks with a wink and his famous Salute. "Z-Zack? I-It's really you? You're really here right now?" Cloud asks, uncertain as tears bubble up in his already red rimmed eyes. Zack smiles fondly and takes Cloud's hands in his, placing them on his Chest. "Yeah cloudy! It's really me. Do You feel that?"

Cloud presses his hands a little firmer and feels Zack's heart beating, albeit a little rapidly _. This is really Zack! His Zack! He's back! "B-But how??_ You're supposed to be-" cloud stops himself and looks away sadly.

" Dead? Yeah! well, the powers that be decided they'd give me a second chance.... Well us a second chance." He looks back to see cloud, eyes wide and confused. " Us?" Zack blushes and nervously scratches the back of his head. " Uhhh... we'll I've kinda been in love with you since our Shinra days. i never told you, as I didn't want it to ruin our friendship. I didn't want to distract you from making it to SOLDIER. So I kept it to myself all those years. Then, When it was too late I couldn't.... tell you." 

Cloud's cheeks are flushed a dark red as he chuckles. " Idiot! You should have told me! I-I was in love with you too. Heh! I never really made it to SOLDIER so it wouldn't have really mattered."

" Cloud." Zack says in Warning.

"BUT! What matters is, you're here now. We get another chance at life together, you've said the words I've always wanted to....hear." he whispers the last word as he moves his face toward Zack.

Their faces inches from each other. Zack breathes in Cloud and his eyes go half-lidded.

" Cloud..."

" Welcome home Zack." Cloud says as their lips meet in a fiery, passionate needy Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Zakkura/Clack is one of my favorite Ships. Ive been a Clack Shipper since Crisis Core ❤️
> 
> Did anyone like the new va for Zack in the remake? I miss Rick gomez. It's not the VA's fault tho, it was just HOW the lines were delivered.


End file.
